Minato's Legacy: Bonus
by zapisthename
Summary: Companion piece to Minato's Legacy, think of it like a sketch comedy, where all the Minato's Legacy characters do stupid stuff. Contains Omake, Character Monologues and soon will feature side stories featuring the other Naruto temas apart from Team 7 R&R
1. Fanfic Today: Chunin Exam Day

**Okay, here it is, another skit. The only way for me to beat Writer's Block is to put everything in my mind on paper, and I'm doing just that. This segment might become a regular, tell me what you think about that.**

**I call this the Fanfic Today, Jiraiya and Tsunade pick apart a fanfic, today its Chunin Exam Day by PerfectLionheart.**

Jiraiya: Hello, and welcome to my segment- Fanfic Today, where I will profile a Naruto fanfic every time this skit is featured

Tsunade: *clears throat*

Jiraiya: Oh, wait, My team mate, the Legendary, Big Breasted-

Tsunade: JIRAIYA!

Jiraiya: Sorry, The Legendary Slug Sage and Medic nin of Konoha, Tsunade. And I'm Jiraiya, writer of the Icha Icha Paradise (Make Out Tactics) and the legendary toad sage and super pervert.

Tsunade; *sigh* Today's profiled fic is-

Jiraiya: **Chunin Exam Day**, by **PerfectLionheart**

Tsunade: And our guests, for tonight. Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, Team 7

Naruto: Pervy sage! What's up?

Jiraiya: DON"T CALL ME THAT!

Tsunade: This fic is about Naruto, who is forced to repeat the time before Orachimaru's invasion of Konoha again and again, while trying to break out of the loop.

Jiraiya: Yeah, and in the process he steals Sasuke's Sharingan, bangs Ino Yamanaka and a whole Harem and-

Sasuke: Wait, what?

Sakura: Yeah what?

Naruto: A Harem?

Tsunade: That's right, he steals Sasuke's Sharingan in a couple of loops, and there is a lot of Sasuke and Sakura bashing in this fic too.

Sasuke: You stole my Sharingan Naruto?

Naruto: Uh, Sasuke, uh wait.

Sakura: There is a lot of insulting me and Sasuke in this fic Naruto

Jiraiya: Hey, Naruto? Remember when I told you how running away is important sometimes?

Naruto: Yeah

Jiraiya: Well, its important that you run away. Right now.

Sakura: (growling) Naruto...

Naruto: *gulp*

Sasuke and Sakura chase Naruto out of the building.

Jiraiya: Unprofessional, absolutely unprofessional.

Tsunade: I haven't read this fic completely, am I in it?

Jiraiya: yes, you're a part of Naruto's harem

Tsunade: *beat*

Jiraiya: Oh-Okay, time to bail out guys. Until next time.

Tsunade: JIRAIYA! (punches Jiraiya, really hard)

Jiraiya: It's not my fault.

Tsunade: Until next time then.

**That's it. Keep in mind that while Chunin Exam Day has heavy character bashing and a God mode Naruto, it is really well written and most certainly worth reading, however the Sasuke bashing sometimes becomes really unbearable. Worth the read. Send me fanfics you want to see being profiled on this segment (if you'd like) and I'll do it. Thank you for reading. Go back and read Minato's Legacy, Chapter Four is out. Review this story and the other stories I have.**


	2. Character Monologue: Shikamaru Nara

**Minato's Legacy: Gaiden**

**Hey guys, some of you may have read my story Minato's Legacy, some of you may have just stumbled upon this story, those of you who have stumbled, go back and check out Minato's Legacy, as this fanfic is just a simple Gaiden for setting up Characters, as they won't have time to be properly introduced in the main story. Since I won't be making much changes to the characters, they will behave pretty much exactly like their Cannon counterparts, I still feel like I want to set up and tell some side stories, for when I don't feel the main storyline, I can always come back and write the side story.**

**You can review and tell me which characters Gaiden you would like to see next. I will start off with my favorite Konaha 11 character, Shikamaru.**

So apparently Naruto had graduated from the academy. The improvement the boy had displayed in the last two weeks was awesome, and yet there was something about him, something was off.

He himself had mixed feelings about his own team, while Naruto was in Team 7, where Sakura and Sasuke were also put. He laughed; this was some sort of a weird love triangle going on there. Such things were too troublesome to think about.

He had Chouji on his team, which was a plus, the kid was his best friend, and they would have a blast. He wasn't sure what to make of Ino. The kunoichi was a firm member of the Uchiha fan club. He did not like fangirls.

She also seemed to be the definition of a troublesome woman, just like his father had told him before, she reminded him of his mother.

"So under me, the team will become the best it can become" Ino harped, she was talking for a while, this was the first time Shikamaru actually bothered to listen.

Chouji seemed to be eating chips, while Ino seemed to blabber nonstop for the next several hours.

"Hey Ino" Chouji called out, "I want you to stop talking"

"Shut up you Fatso" Ino snarled.

Shikamaru realised that this was the wrong thing to do, he did not want to see his best friend hit a woman, and yet, he found himself being vaguely excited at the prospect of Ino receiving a beatdown.

And sure enough Chouji raged after her, but Shikamaru managed to calm him down, while Ino was almost moved to tears. Shikamaru wondered if it was because of fear or guilt. Probably fear.

And that's when Asuma sensei had found them.

He seemed to completely ignore what had just gone down, and told them they weren't ready to be Genin yet, they had to pass a test.

Another test. This was going to be troublesome.

**There it is, not too big or anything, just an outlet for me to vent and write something else if I feel like the story is not really headed anywhere. I want you guys to check out Minato's Legacy if you haven't yet, I plan on writing a gaiden for every member of the Konaha 11. I will also write short stories about the missions they carry out, and update both stories simultaneously.**

**Send me some ideas and whatnot. Peace.**


	3. Ninja Info Cards: Team 7

**I have wanted to this for a long time, Ninja Stats for various characters in the Narutoverse, here is how I think they stack up in my story, Minato's Legacy. And also you have to listen to Ninja Info Cards remix on Youtube, its surprisingly catchy.**

Kabuto's Ninja Info Cards

Team 7 Pack (v1, upto Chapter Four of Minato's Legacy):

**Kakashi Hatake**

Is a famous Ninja of the Leaf, S-Rank, approach with extreme caution as he possesses the Sharingan Eye, which allows him to copy every Ninjutsu.

Ninjutsu: 4.5

Taijutsu: 4.0

Genjutsu: 4.0

Intelligence: 4.5

Speed: 4.0

Power: 3.5

Stamina: 3.5

Hand Seals: 4.5

**Total: 32.5/40.0**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

One of the last Uchiha's left after they were slaughtered by his brother Itachi Uchiha, he is a Genin for Konoha and at the moment is not in any bingo book.

Ninjutsu: 3.5

Taijutsu: 3.0

Genjutsu: 3.0

Intelligence: 3.5

Speed: 3.5

Power: 2.5

Stamina: 2.5

Hand Seals: 3.5

**Total: 25.0/40.0**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Host of the Nine Tailed Fox, approach with extreme caution, only people who are experienced in Tailed Beast Sealings should attempt his capture, not in any bingo book as he is still a Genin of Konoha

Ninjutsu: 3.5

Taijutsu: 3.5

Genjutsu: 2.5

Intelligence: 3.0

Speed: 3.0

Power: 3.0

Stamina:5.0

Hand Seals: 2.5

**Total: 26.0/40**

**Sakura Haruno**

Third teammate of Uzumaki and Uchiha, does not belong to any clan, but has the potential to be a medic nin thanks to exceptional Chakra Control

Ninjutsu: 2.0

Taijutsu: 1.5

Genjutsu: 2.5

Intelligence: 3.0

Speed: 2.0

Stamina: 1.5

Power: 1.5

Hand Seals: 4.0

**Total:18.0/40.0**

**Please go back and read Minato's Legacy, I will release future packs, just like this one. I'll do one for all the four Hokage's and one for Team 10, that'll probably be up today.**


	4. Ninja Info Cards: Hokages

**Second edition of Kabuto's Ninja Info Cards, this one profiles Leaf's Hokages.  
><strong>

Kabuto's Ninja Info Cards

Hokage Edition (v1, upto Chapter Four of Minato's Legacy):

**Hashirama Senju  
><strong>

Founder of the Village Hidden In The Leaves, was a known practitioner of the Wood Release, and is recognized as the one of the Strongest Shinobi to have ever lived

Ninjutsu: 5.0

Taijutsu: 5.0

Genjutsu: 5.0

Intelligence: 5.0

Speed: 4.5

Power: 5.0

Stamina: 5.0

Hand Seals: 5.0

**Total: 39.5/40.0**

**Tobirama Senju  
><strong>

Hashirama Senju's brother, and the Second Hokage, one of the best Water Chakra users to have ever lived, he also created the Reanimation technique which is forbidden

Ninjutsu: 5.0

Taijutsu: 4.5

Genjutsu: 5.0

Intelligence: 5.0

Speed: 4.5

Power: 5.0

Stamina: 5.0

Hand Seals: 5.0

**Total: 39.0/40.0**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi  
><strong>

The Third Hokage, known as The Professor and God Of Shinobi and was said to be stronger than Hashirama and Tobirama in his prime. He is also the oldest Hokage and the longest reigning one, these stats are not reflective of the ones in his prime.

Ninjutsu: 5.0

Taijutsu: 4.5

Genjutsu: 5.0

Intelligence: 5.0

Speed: 4.0

Power: 4.0

Stamina: 4.0

Hand Seals: 5.0

**Total: 36.5/40**

**Minato Namikaze  
><strong>

Fourth Hokage of Konohakagure and was responsible for winning the Third Shinobi World war thanks to his legendary Flying Thunder God Technique. He also protected the village from the nine tailed fox.

Ninjutsu: 5.0

Taijutsu: 5.0

Genjutsu: 5.0

Intelligence: 5.0

Speed: 5.0

Stamina: 5.0

Power: 4.5

Hand Seals: 5.0

**Total:39.5/40.0**

**Next up, Team 10 or Team Asuma.  
><strong>


End file.
